


【露米RUSA】CONTROL

by Belindakrrr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	【露米RUSA】CONTROL

“放轻松。”  
  
阿尔弗雷德听到伊万在他耳边低声说道，声音震着他的耳朵，让他不由得颤抖得更厉害了。伊万说完话以后，继续舔舐着美利坚英雄的耳廓、耳垂，呼出的热气和刻意压低的声音，让阿尔弗雷德几乎要站不住了。  
  
他已经在腿软了。他半靠在伊万怀里，颤抖着，脑中空白和令人晕眩的画面交替出现。他应该制止那个俄国人，凭他的力气，这是轻而易举的。阿尔弗雷德在混沌中模模糊糊地想着，身体的刺激却一次次擦掉他的思路，让他除了配合，不知道做什么别的。  
  
伊万低垂着眼，唇舌慢慢移动到了他的脖颈附近，一路亲吻舔舐下来，留下湿润的、浅红的痕迹。阿尔弗雷德低下了头，他觉得他要不行了。伊万在此贴近他的左耳，压低了声音，鼻尖碰着他：  
  
“你可以的，琼斯。”  
  
此时此刻的英雄已经听不清他在说什么了。长时间的刺激让他的意识变得更加混沌，难以去思考、回应。他的呜咽声从口中逸出，是压抑不能的表现，布拉金斯基知道。  
  
高大结实的斯拉夫人抓住英雄颤抖着无力垂下的手，抱住他的手背，同他十指相扣。阿尔弗雷德已经不知道要甩开或是挣开他的手，他只知道他需要释放，从摇晃的大海中挣扎着靠岸，哪怕是个礁石也好。伊万自然不会轻易就放过他，他缓缓地将手中的控制器再度向前推进，直至最大档。他清晰地感受到，怀中本来顺从颤抖的人忽然挣扎起开，虽然无力，但却能感受到他的激烈。  
  
“…不，布拉金，停下。”阿尔弗雷德用气声说，他的声音和他的手一样颤抖，快感与隐秘的羞耻感触碰着他的神经，他觉得他几乎要溺死在潮海之中了。但是皮肤苍白的东欧人没有停下，他从来就不会听他的——他就知道！那该死的、令人厌恶的大鼻子熊，他真是昏了头了才会任由对方的摆布。阿尔弗雷德在心中咒骂，这份咒骂让他稍稍清醒了一些，就像是抓到了一块足够大的木板，让他能够勉强趴在上面，即便下半身仍然浸没在海水之中。  
  
伊万缓慢地扯下自己的手套，又将手指伸进阿尔弗雷德的手套口里，同样缓慢地蜕下他的手套。然后，两幅黑色手套纠缠着被扔到一边，阿尔弗雷德透过他的德克萨斯州看到它们叠在一起——眼泪模糊了他的视线，他难以分辨出哪只属于他，哪只属于他身后的布拉金斯基。  
  
在颤抖的安静之中，伊万的手指探入阿尔弗雷德的后穴，他甚至能够清晰地感受到俄罗斯人的骨节分明——那双苍白的、指尖粗糙的手，骨节偏大，称不上有多美丽，却相当有力。啊、力量，阿尔弗雷德想，只要他愿意，他可以狠狠地给对方一拳，钳制住他作恶的手，结束这场大海上的航行。  
  
但是他没有。  
  
他只是颤抖着接纳了对方伸进来的手指，用柔软的内壁去迎合它，去感受突出的骨节。伊万的手指极有耐心地按压对方体内的敏感点，又故意避开最重要的地方，不上不下地吊着他的胃口。与阿尔弗雷德十指相扣的那只手摘下了他几乎快要滑落的平光镜，不甚在意地放到一旁的沙发上，还是茶几上？他已经无暇注意了。美利坚不喜欢被吊着胃口，各种方面都是这样。阿尔弗雷德的声音嘶哑，他命令道，快点，布拉金斯基，有种你就拿出点速度。  
  
哦。伊万慢吞吞地应了声，然后毫不留恋地从他的后穴中抽出手指——它们有些湿哒哒的，凑到阿尔弗雷德脸上，指尖戳着他的脸颊，说：“确实，”伊万的声音同样低沉，听上去却是耐心极好，“你已经迫不及待了，琼斯。”  
  
阿尔弗雷德听到了自己咬牙的声音，如果这个时候，伊万将手指塞进他的嘴里的话，他会狠狠地咬上一口，让他的对手吃个大亏。  
  
但是伊万没有。  
  
他听见伊万撩起外衣，以及悉悉索索解开裤子拉链的声音，然后，炽热而坚硬的阴茎抵上他的臀部。阿尔弗雷德忍不住吞了一口唾沫，尽管他不承认，事实上他的确有点紧张，他并不能充分地信任那个狡诈的、粗鲁的俄国人，他担心他会受伤——如果因为这种事情受伤，那他绝对会狠狠地打歪那头熊碍眼的大鼻子。  
  
伊万毫不吝惜地倒上一大堆润滑油，年轻的英雄感受到冰凉滑腻的液体打湿了他的屁股，他急忙回头，却被伊万的猛冲顶了回去。他闷哼出声，俄罗斯人的准头该死的好，一下子就顶到了深处——顶到了之前被塞进去的那枚跳蛋！阿尔弗雷德忍不住惊叫，他喊道：“跳蛋——那个跳蛋——它还在里面！”与此同时，他的手攥紧了伊万的手，骨头硌得他发疼。  
  
“真是抱歉，阿尔弗雷德君，”俄罗斯人柔软的声音毫无诚意，“我忘记了。”  
  
而他并没有停下动作，相反，不紧不慢地顶弄着对方脆弱的后穴，每一次都重重地摩擦到凸起的一点。阿尔弗雷德的手一次又一次地收紧、放松，他大口大口地喘着气，仍然担心体内的那枚电子产品。他想起来了，made in USA，布拉金斯基竟然敢用他们制造的东西来这样对待他——阿尔弗雷德又感到不安，那枚小小的跳蛋此刻如同一枚定时炸弹，他声音颤抖，连伊万都清晰地听到了其中的不安，他说：“……拿出来，布拉金斯基，快拿出来，把它拿出来。”  
  
伊万舔了舔唇角，没有回应，只是再次凑近他的颈后，舔舐着那一小块皮肉，然后放低声音，说：“琼斯。”  
  
阿尔弗雷德浑身一震。俄罗斯人在他颈后乃至后背留下一串湿漉漉的痕迹，吻痕与牙印并存，手指玩弄着他被汗水打湿的头发，粗糙的指尖擦过他的脸颊，他又听到对方说，放轻松。俄国人说英语的强调很奇妙，伴随着不应出现的颤音还是大舌音，他已经没有心思去嘲弄了，对方的阴茎埋进他的体内，他的后穴吃得很紧，每次抽插似乎都要费一番力气。伊万再次亲吻他的耳朵，又轻声说：“……你会没事儿的，我保证。”  
  
话音刚落，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的大腿颤抖得更厉害了，但是他却说不出话，只能近乎于被动地承受着俄罗斯人带给他的刺激。就在他濒临顶点的时候，伊万宽大的手握住了他的阴茎，拇指捂住顶端的马眼，从他的体内退出，然后，猛地抽出了那颗已经温热的跳蛋。  
  
阿尔弗雷德发出一声尖叫，手指死死地掐住伊万的手腕。伊万吃痛，不由得松开了对他的钳制，因此，阿尔弗雷德得以释放出来。伊万近乎于惋惜地看了看落到地面上的精液，随后将自己依然坚硬的阴茎挺进他的体内，双手勒住英雄的腰，毫不留情地横冲直撞，撞碎了阿尔弗雷德的本就脆弱的话语，撞破了他完整的意识。阿尔弗雷德转头，一口咬上伊万脖子上的伤疤处，留下深深的牙印，正如伊万落在他身上的那些牙印一般。  
  
汗水从身上滑落，已经没有方法去分辨究竟是来自西伯利亚的还是来自新大陆的，它们混合，滴落在地板上，又积成一小滩，成为激烈战斗的印记。  
  
最终，伊万拔出阴茎，喘着粗气射在了阿尔弗雷德的后背，遮住了他留下来鲜红的斑斑点点与深浅不一的牙印，而阿尔弗雷德如释重负。他再次凑到阿尔弗雷德耳边说，我保证。


End file.
